concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 8
=The Potions Master= Synopsis Harry finds himself the subject of much attention the next day as he tries to find his way around Hogwarts to his classes. The castle is hard to navigate around in, and avoiding Peeves and Filch makes it even worse. The very first morning Filch came across Ron and Harry trying to open a door which turned out to lead to the forbidden third-floor corridor. Harry has his first lessons in Herbology, History of Magic, Charms and Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is particularly strict, but Hermione is fairly successful at changing a match into a needle. Quirrell's Defense Against The Dark Arts lessons are a bit disappointing, as he seems to be quite scared of the creatures he's to be teaching them about. Harry is relieved to find that some of the other students are also from Muggle backgrounds, and he's not far behind all of them; even people from wizarding families have a lot to learn. On their first Friday, Ron and Harry managed to find their way down to the Great Hall without getting lost. They are not looking forward to double Potions class with Snape, which they share with the Slytherins. The owl post arrives, and Hedwig brings Harry a note from Hagrid to come visit him in the afternoon. First Harry has to go to Potions class, though. Snape takes a particular interest in him, asking him a number of difficult questions before sneering that fame isn't everything. They set to work making a potion to cure boils, which Draco Malfoy does perfectly; Neville, though, melts his cauldron, and Snape blames Harry for not correcting him. Ron joins Harry on his visit to Hagrid. Hagrid recognizes him as Fred and George's brother. Harry tells Hagrid about his lessons, Filch and Snape. Hagrid says he can't think of a reason why Snape would hate Harry, then changes the subject. Harry sees an article from the Daily Prophet about the break-in at Gringotts; he discovers that it took place on his birthday, the very day he visited the bank with Hagrid, and that the vault had been emptied earlier that day. Character List Appearing: *Argus Filch *Crabbe *Draco Malfoy *Fang *Goyle *Harry Potter *Hedwig *Hermione Granger *Minerva McGonagall *Mrs. Norris *Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Peeves *Professor Binns *Professor Flitwick *Professor Quirrell *Professor Sprout *Ron Weasley *Rubeus Hagrid *Seamus Finnigan *Severus Snape Mentioned: *Charlie Weasley *Emeric the Evil *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Uric the Oddball Terms Mentioned Places: *Great Hall *Gringotts *Hogwarts Terms: *Bezoar *Charms *''Daily Prophet'' *Defence Against The Dark Arts *Draught of The Living Death *Dursley *Ghost *Goblin *Gryffindor *Herbology *History of Magic *Muggle *''One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi'' *Owl *Potions *Slytherin *Transfiguration *Vampire *Weasley *Zombie Plot Points #Snape seems to have an extreme dislike for Harry. #Gringotts was robbed on the same day that Hagrid retrieved the mysterious package from the vault. #Professor Quirrell seems too nervous to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 08